The proposed e-learning course for WMD/HAZMAT Protection Training (PROTECT) for Health Professionals performing as skilled support personnel (SSP) in community based medical offices / clinics / urgent care /schools and elsewhere will be available on a 24/7/365 basis and provide much needed assistance in recognizing the symptoms of Avian Influenza / Pandemic Influenza, properly protecting themselves against it, reporting it to the Incident Command System (ICS) when it occurs and following up that report in a coordinating role if so tasked. This includes understanding the hazards and effects, properly identifying items of protective equipment, gaining knowledge of how to don (put on) them correctly, how to perform essential roles and responsibilities while wearing protective equipment, hazards to be aware of when wearing it, how to properly doff and dispose of it and how to properly decontaminate oneself. The Phase II technical approach will focus on applying the Instructional Systems Development (ISD) methodology to the design, development, testing and evaluation of the prototype course. PROTECT e-learning components will include a web portal, learning management system (LMS), instructional content (lesson materials) and intelligent tutor exercises. At the web portal, SSP will be able to access the PROTECT e-learning course through which they will gain the training necessary to protect themselves properly and still perform their duties effectively when responding to a WMD / HAZMAT (Avian Flu / Pandemic Flu) incident. The course will be learner centered and instructional materials will focus on doing rather than telling. Through the exercises the learner must apply the knowledge learned in the lessons to solve real-world problems he/she is likely to encounter. Public health and emergency response organizations are ready now to use effective training of this type for SSP and to augment their current internal training in the proper use of protective equipment and interaction with the ICS.